onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Through the dark
Letra y traducción You tell me that you're sad and lost your way ------- Me dices que estás triste y perdiste tu camino You tell me that your tears are here to stay ------- Me dices que tus lágrimas está aquí para quedarse But i know you were only hiding ------- Pero sé que estabas simplemente ocultándote And i just wanna see you ------- Y yo tan sólo quiero verte You tell me that you're hurt, and you're in pain ------- Me dices que estás herida, y que estás sufriendo And i can see it here, it here, it's so in shake ------- Y puedo ver que tu cabeza está sumida en la verguenza But i just wanna see your smile again ------- Pero sólo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo See you smile again ------- Verte sonreír de nuevo But don't burn out ------- Pero no te apagues Even if you scream and shout ------- Incluso si gritas y gritas It will come back to you ------- Esto te sucederá de nuevo And i'll be here for you ------- Y estaré aquí para ti Oh i will carry you over, fire and water for your love ------- Oh le rociaré fuego y agua a tu amor And I will hold you closer ------- Y te sostendré más cerca Hope your heart is strong enough ------- Espero que tu corazón sea lo suficientemente fuerte When the night is coming down on you ------- Cuando la noche esté cayendo sobre ti We will find a way ------- Encontraremos un camino Through the dark ------- A través de la oscuridad I wish that I could take you to the star ------- Deseo poder llevarte a la estrella I’d never let you fall and break your heart ------- No te dejaré rendirte y romper tu corazón And if you wanna cry and fall apart ------- Y si quieres llorar y rendirte I’d be there to hold you ------- Estaré allí para sostenerte You tell me that you hurt it’s all in vain ------- Me dices que tu dolor es en vano But i can tell your heart can love again ------- Pero puedo decirte que puede amar de nuevo And i remember you were laughing ------- Y recuerdo que estabas riendo so let’s just laugh again ------- Entonces símplemente riamos de nuevo But don't burn out ------- Pero no te apagues Even if you scream and shout ------- Incluso si gritas y gritas It will come back to you ------- Esto te sucederá de nuevo Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love ------- Oh le rociare fuego y agua (oh, lo haría oh, lo haría) And I will hold you closer ------- Y te sostendré más cerca Hope your heart is strong enough ------- Espero que tu corazón sea lo suficientemente fuerte When the night is coming down ------- Cuando la noche este cayendo sobre ti We will find a way thorough the dark ------- Encontraremos un camino en la oscuridad And you don't need ------- Y no necesitas You don't need to worry ------- Tú no necesitas preocuparte And you will see it's easy to love ------- Y verás que es fácil amar I know you wanna be loved ------- Sé que quieres ser amada Oh, I will carry you over, fire and water for your love ------- Oh, le rociaré fuego y agua a tu amor Oh, I will carry you over, fire and water for your love -------Oh, le rociaré fuego y agua a tu amor And I will hold you closer ------- Y te sostendré más cerca Hope your heart is strong enough ------- Espero que tu corazón sea lo suficientemente fuerte When the night is coming down on you ------- Cuando la noche esté cayendo sobre ti We will find a way ------- Encontraremos un camino Through the dark ------- A través de la oscuridad Oh I will carry you over (Ho I wold), Fire and water for your love ------- Oh le rociare fuego y agua (oh, lo haría oh, lo haría) And I will hold you closer ------- Y te sostendre más cerca Hope your heart is strong enough ------- Espero que tu corazón sea lo suficientemente fuerte When the night is coming down ------- Cuando la noche este cayendo sobre ti We will find a way ------- Encontraremos un camino Through the dark ------- En la oscuridad Video thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Álbum Midnight Memories Categoría:One Direction Categoría:1D Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos